The End Is Nigh
by hbomba
Summary: A version of Lost Gir's ending that will never happen, but will soften your heart for the real thing.


Title: The End Is Nigh

Author: hbomba

Rating: T

Summary: A version of Lost Gir's ending that will never happen, but will soften your heart for the real thing. :)

* * *

In the end, it's not the years in your life that count. It's the life in your years. | Abraham Lincoln

* * *

"If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story." | Orson Welles

* * *

The car service dropped her in front of the doorman and Lauren used her medical bag as a free pass to get into the building. The buzzing in the elevator as she ascended to the penthouse was enough to drive a person crazy. Lauren could not afford to be rattled right now. She took a deep breath and looked into the recessed lights in the elevator's drop ceiling and focused her energy. She was weak now but she had to get to Bo. She took a moment to marvel at the fact that she was flying solo into a confrontation with the God of the Underworld. She wasn't as brave as that made her seem. Dyson was hurt badly and remained at the clinic with Tamsin who began having complications with her pregnancy in the early hours after Bo had disappeared. They were both being tended to by Lauren's last colleague and she hoped to god that she fared better than the others.

The elevator doors opened onto the penthouse foyer. It was still, a slight breeze blowing in from the terrace, its doors open wide. "Bo," she called, announcing her presence recklessly. She walked through the living room carefully, keeping an eye for any movement. And then she saw her. Lauren watched in horror as Bo balanced on the edge of the building, arms raised, head back seemingly oblivious to where she was. "Bo!" She shouted.

"Careful. Don't want to spook her." Hades stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached Lauren.

"Stop this," she pleaded. _"Please."_ Her eyes darted between Bo and her father.

"So polite. My daughter does have a refined palate."

She turned away from him. "Bo," she called to her. "Bo, come over here."

Her blue eyes locked onto Lauren, her head tilting oddly as she tried to make contact through the haze of her father and her own Fae. She stepped off the edge of the building onto the relative safety of the terrace and Lauren ran to her. Her arms wrapped around Bo's neck. The Dark Queen trembled, not with fear, but with power. Lauren had her arms around the deadliest Fae on the planet which is exactly why she had her arms around her then. Bo was Hades weapon and they were standing atop the tallest building in the city. Lauren knew Bo as she knew her would cease to exist if she stayed under Hades' control.

Lauren fastened the necklace she had given Bo around her neck. Her blue eyes flickered and fizzled into brown. She gasped and Lauren held on tight. "I've got you."

"End this, Bo," her father commanded.

He hadn't yet noticed that Bo was shaking him off, brown eyes alight with a rage unlike anything Lauren had ever seen. Her breath came in ragged huffs like someone suffering from hypothermia and she swore she could hear Bo's heart pounding against her chest from a few feet away.

"Bo," her voice, a breath above a whisper as she pressed the horseshoe into Bo's hand.

She turned to face her father, her tormentor, her immortal enemy.

"I said get rid of her, Bo."

"I heard you," her voice clear and confident. "I'm just going through a rebellious phase. It's a shame you missed that the first time around."

"Love is not in the cards for you, my dear." He tented his fingers in front of his chest. "And we have no use for a human."

"You're wrong," she walked confidently towards him. "I love her, dad. And you might think she is just a human, but she's so much more than that."

"Save it, baby doll," Hades gruffed abruptly. "Tell your friend to leave or I will make her exit the grandest of occasions." His hands swept through the air as if conducting an imaginary orchestra.

Bo looked to Lauren and nodded. "Go on. I'll meet you back at the Dal."

"Bo, no…" Lauren shook her head.

"I'll be safe." Bo's hand covered the pendant dangling from the necklace and she smiled.

"I can't leave you here alone."

"If anything happens to you, Lauren, I'll just…" Bo sighed. "Please get as far away from here as possible."

Their eyes burned into each other. This was a language all their own, perfected through the years. And Bo couldn't bear to watch her turn and go but she knew she must. Her hand reached out and wrapped around Lauren's wrist. She spun into Bo's waiting arms and kissed her hard. A hand caressing Bo's cheek as they parted, Lauren smiled sadly. "I love you, Bo Dennis. Come on home." She turned and walked toward the elevator.

"Let me know if you need any more help with those equations…" Jack taunted.

She took one last look over her shoulder. Jack, so arrogant and smug standing in the center of the room and Bo, off to the side, watching her leave with great sadness. The elevator dinged and she stepped inside. Lauren held her heart-she was sure it was breaking again-as she pushed the lobby button. The doors closed.

One of two things would happen. The world would end or it wouldn't. Bo would be Hades weapon and siphon an entire city's chi or she would come through the door at the Dal hours later, exhausted. Lauren sat at the end of the bar with an unobstructed view of the door. Under her watchful eyes, she had watched every single person in the bar come and go all night but Bo had not appeared. But the world had also not ended. Yet. _Shit_. Lauren sighed and raised her hand for another drink.

The front door creaked and there, Bo stood in perfect silhouette. She stepped into the light and Lauren sucked in a breath. She was obviously exhausted but remained positively stunning. Her face lit up when she spotted Lauren.

Bo stood in front of Lauren, rocking back on her heels. Her eyes told a million tales and right then the only one that mattered was how much she needed Lauren.

"Is he…?"

"Gone." Bo nodded.

Lauren hopped off her stool and stepped toward Bo. "Are you okay?" Her hands squeezed Bo's forearms.

Bo closed her eyes and opened her mouth but no sound came. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I could really use a drink."

They settled onto the stools at the end of the bar and sipped a pint. Silence, confusing and awkward, blanketed them. Lauren watched her for changes in her demeanor or anything that could tip her off to the fact that Jack was impersonating Bo again, but she saw no evidence that was the case.

Bo could feel her scrutiny. "I said he's gone."

Lauren lifted her hands off the bar. "I'm sorry. It's just… after Tamsin…"

She swallowed a mouthful of beer and set her glass down noisily. "I know. I'm sorry." She shook her head. "How is she?"

"She's good."

"Really?" The hope in Bo's voice made Lauren crack a little.

Lauren nodded. "She's recovering well."

"And Dyson?"

"Dyson is fine," Lauren reassured. "I admitted him to make sure he didn't go home and hit the bag with fifteen stitches in his abdomen."

Bo bowed her head and laughed. "Good plan."

Bo stared at her fingers, tearing at the napkin beneath her drink. Looking up, her eyes met Lauren's. "What about you? Are you good?"

"Bo." Her voice was humorless.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Tomorrow," Bo said, patting Lauren's knee. "Right now I want to hear about you."

"Bo…"

"You keep saying that. Under different circumstances I might take that as flattery but somehow I don't think that's what you mean this time." Her lopsided smile made Lauren chuckle.

"Do you need to heal?" Lauren asked as clinically as she could manage.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" Bo pushed her drink away from her and turned to focus her attention on Lauren.

"I'm concerned about you, Bo."

"I thought we were over?"

"I don't know what to say." Lauren laid a hand on Bo's arm. "I love you, that hasn't changed. I'm just not good at this."

Bo looked at Lauren's hand on her arm. "Sorry, but I'd have to agree."

Lauren cracked a sly smile and nudged Bo. "Very funny."

"Well?" Bo took another long sip from her glass.

A sideways glance, shared. "Well, what?"

"Will you come home with me?"

"The fire…" Lauren reminded her.

"Shit. So, I'm homeless, too." Bo took a huge gulp of her beer. "This day keeps getting better and better."

"You can stay with me," Lauren blurted.

Bo gasped for effect. "What will people say?"

Lauren inhaled deeply and puffed her chest out. "That my girlfriend is going to be living with me for awhile. At least till you get the fire sorted out."

"You're sure?" Bo was skeptical.

"Absolutely." Lauren nodded.

Bo spun her beer around and around in front of her. "What changed your mind?"

"I love you and nothing else seems important when you're rushing into danger."

Bo smiled. Lauren could tell it didn't erase the hurt that she had caused and reached out, covering Bo's hand. "How do I know that you're not going to break up with me when I leave the milk on the counter or something?"

She nodded, swallowing her nervousness. "I spook easily and that's no excuse but Bo, my love for you is overwhelming. I'm not used to losing myself like I do when I'm with you. Give me a good old deoxyribonucleic acid chain and I give myself more comfortably to the work. But you… you're everything and I can't help myself." Lauren touched her face fleetingly before looking away.

Bo drained her beer and looked at Lauren's with a sip or two remaining in the bottom of the glass. "You wanna get out of here?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"A little of this… A little of that…"

Lauren smiled. Bo's seduction game was large and in charge, even if she wasn't hitting her with the best stuff yet, Lauren knew it was on its way. She leaned across the space between them and feathered her lips against Bo's ear. "Take me home," she said with a voice full of confidence and beer, full of love and lust.

With less confidence, Lauren stood and waffled in front of Bo. "We're gonna be okay, right?" She nodded at Bo, waiting for her response.

"Yeah," Bo nodded. "We've got this." Her hand fit into Bo's like the thing that had been missing from her life. She could feel Bo's pulse, strong and steady, pumping against her palm as she pulled her through the Dal and Lauren knew they were connected. She knew the fear would come again, the urge to run always came when she stayed still for too long. But she had finally found where she was needed, wanted, and loved. There was no need to run anymore, no need to hide either. She was home before she ever walked in the condo's door. She was home in the Camaro's bucket seat, with Bo's hand on her knee, racing towards destiny together.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
